


A Brewing Storm

by such_heights



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Finale spoilers, Gen, Lunar Interlude, Missing Scene, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: I believe that this is an ill omen, and we must hasten our efforts to gather the Relics because if a storm is brewing, we cannot hope to weather it if we are busy putting out the fires that threaten to consume our world. -- The Director, Lunar Interlude I: Carnival Chaos.





	A Brewing Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Lunar Interlude I, but spoilers for the whole podcast.

As soon as Merle, Magnus and Taako have gone, joking among themselves about some shady carnival dealer, Lucretia rushes into her bedroom. She kneels down and pulls out a small silver case from under her bed, which unlocks at her touch and reveals a lush velvet pouch inside. As expected, she can hear a muffled noise coming from inside, a noise that is suddenly much louder as she undoes the fastening and pulls out the Stone of Farspeech.

"--cretia! Answer me! We don't have time for this, you must have seen it too, dammit--"

"Hello, Barry," she says, sitting on the floor and cradling the stone in her hands.

Barry sighs, his voice even more spectral over the connection. "Hi, Lucretia. You saw them too, right?"

"Not directly. Their arrival was so loud this time that it knocked most of us out up here, but I've had reports. They've found us."

"No shit. You have to stop this, we have to leave. We did our best to save this world but we've failed."

"You did. I haven't, not yet. If I can reconstruct the Light and put up my barrier, we can destroy the Hunger."

"It's not going to work, there's no way. We have to cut our losses and go, or it's game over."

"You're wrong. And I won't leave this world to its doom, not when there's still hope."

"Hope." Barry's laugh is bitter. "Well, good for you. I don't remember what that feels like."

"I'm going to save all of us. I don't expect you to understand, or to forgive me for what I've done, but I can do it. You'll see. And then everyone will be together again."

"Everyone except Lup."

Lucretia sighs. She isn't going to tell him what Taako found. "For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I know. So am I. Goodbye, Lucretia."

The stone in her hands goes quiet and dark. She stares out of her window, where the sky is bright with stars. If that was the Hunger's scouts, then there is still time. One more year. One more year to make this right, to save this world and save her family. She gets to her feet and grips her staff, the portion of the Light that lives inside of it strengthening her resolve. 

She has a lot of work to do.


End file.
